La rosa de tu amor
by Jabubu
Summary: La vida no es siempre felicidad. El verdadero amor siempre quedara en tu corazón, aunque tu opuesto no este contigo. One- shoot! Para esta mini historia no le encontré un summary bueno, así que solo entren y opinen...


**Wolaaa nuevamente! Esta es una idea que, BOOM! llego ami. Espero que les guste, aunque no aparece ningún nombre de la Saga, me inspire pensando en Bella y Edward con una historia diferente a las otras. **

_Disfrútenla!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"La rosa de tu amor"<span>_**

Hoy, es un día especial, triste e irreal.

Hoy al despertar de mi utópico mundo de todas las noches, siento que el dolor se intensifica en mi ser.

Siento que me exprime todo el pecho e intento distraerme en algo, aun que se que no lo lograre. Paseo por mi habitación y pienso; "_Este es un nuevo día que tengo que enfrentar, sola, otra vez"_

Me acerco a mi ventana alejando los pensamientos que tengo de ti, pensamientos de nosotros pero por más que trato no puedo, porque todo me recuerda a nuestras aventuras juntos. La suave brisa de las tardes de verano, donde nos solíamos contar nuestras más vergonzosas experiencias. Tus ojos, del mismo azul claro que alguna vez fue mi cielo. Y tu hermosa y cálida sonrisa, me recuerda a las blancas conchas que recogíamos por la orilla del mar, luego de visitar a nuestra pequeña cueva.

Desvié la mirada hacia a tu foto, que está a un lado de la mesita de noche junto al collar que hicimos con las conchas recogidas unos años después de habernos conocido. Una semana donde nada más importaba solo tú y yo, y las más inexplicables sensaciones. Ahogue un sollozo, me prometí no llorar mas porque ya he llorado lo suficiente, debo ser fuerte, superarlo y seguir adelante pero ¿Cómo lo hago sin ti?

Trato de pensar que no dolerá para siempre, pero ¿Qué pasa si es así? ¿Qué pasa si me derrumbo a mitad de camino? ¿Si muero de tristeza? No. Te jure que lucharía y que no abandonaría todo por un simple capricho de seguirte, de juntarme contigo otra vez, porque yo cumplo todo lo que digo. O eso creo.

Esta tarde, como todas, me despediré con la palabra que expresa mis sentimientos hacia ti, susurrándola ante el viento en clara muestra de mi cariño. Luego de marcharme, no mirare hacia atrás, o eso intentare. Porque sé que si lo hago todo se pondrá negro, igual que marchito que mi corazón.

Me siento en el duro suelo de madera, contemplando el último regalo hacia mí. Esta allí, sola, dentro una caja de cristal transparente, como una capa protectora. Recuerdo como la llevabas en tu mano atrás de tu espalda, tratando de esconderla de mi vista, me dijiste que tenias una sorpresa para mí y que me alegraría, y me haría sonreír como nunca lo he hecho, y al fin y al cabo, funciono.

_"Te amo"-_ me susurraste en mi odio para luego, acercar tus labios a los míos y como si tu vida dependiera de ellos, besarlos con delicadeza pero con una pasión que tal vez contenías desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego sacaste tu brazo de tu espalda para mostrarme una frágil e indefensa rosa roja. Al notar lo descuidada que estaba me decepcione un poco, y pensé ¿Una rosa marchita y descuidada, será que así se sentirá hacia mí?¿Un amor, débil y falso?. Al ver mi ceño fruncido te aclaraste la garganta y me dijiste; " Esta rosa te durara para siempre"- recuerdo que iba a replicar pero el poso su dedo índice en mis labios y siguió hablando-

**_"Esta rosa, frágil y débil crecerá hasta ser una mágica y especial, ya que mi amor hacia ti siempre perdurara, porque cada vez que te veo siento la misma sensación. Siento como si me estuvieran quitando el corazón para guardarlo y creo que esta rosa será el mejor cofre. Esta rosa no se marchitara porque el amor que te tengo, nunca acabara y espero que con ella hagas todo lo que quieras hacer conmigo en los próximos años de tu vida"_**

En ese entonces no entendí el doble significado de tus palabras pero luego de una semana una devastadora carta llego a mis manos, diciendo las ultimas palabras que crei que me dirias jamas. Mis llantos podrían haber llenado un estanque entero si quisiera, o un mar lleno de mis desdichas. Nunca olvidare que luego de leer tu carta llege a tu casa, sin saber como, pero corri hasta encontrarte y verte fue peor que cualquier cosa.

Estabas tocando una suave melodia que reflejaba lo que sentías. Innumerables veces te nombre tu capacidad de expresar lo que sientes mediante las suaves teclas del piano, que hace ya muchos años, tu padre obsequio.

Tocabas pausado y armonioso, según mis recuerdos esa canción la habías creado cuando una noche tú y yo nos paliamos, no nos vimos por unas semanas y luego escuche esta melodía fuera de mi ventana. Estabas en la misma posición que ahora, y el piano de cola situado en el césped, la verdad creía casi imposible haber puesto el piano allí sin ser escuchado, pero pasó. Y aquí, ahora, todo lo que creí haber olvidado volvió al escuchar de nuevo mi canción.

Mis lágrimas caían desesperadamente, y trataba de limpiarlas con el dorso de mi mano. Luego de terminar la canción me abalance hacia ti y cometí el peor error, observe detenidamente tu rostro y pude ver bajo tus ojos un suave y casi invisible halo de lagrimas secas, al verte tan demacrado llore más fuerte y tú me acompañaste. No discutimos, solo permanecimos en silencio y en algunos momentos nos besábamos en muestra de cuanto nos extrañaríamos, trataste de explicarme tu situacion y que entendiera la presión que cargabas, sobre todo la culpa que tenias al dejarme.

Unas semanas luego, paso lo imaginable o mejor dicho lo esperado.

_Tu muerte._

Tenias un tumor cerebral maligno, no te quedaba mucho de vida y aunque me destrose pensarlo no te podia haber ayudado en absoluto. Ese día luego de aquel mal rato estuve horas y horas en el hospital, solo quería creer que era una de mis mas temibles pesadillas hecha realidad y que en algun momento el doctor vendria caminando con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y me diria con jubilacion que no estaba todo perdido. Pero como toda pesadilla, todo terminaba mal.

Sigo mirando la rosa y creo que tenías razón, todavía perdura en su mayor esplandor. Desde tu perdida la hermosa flor crece como si la hubiera cargado de sol y luz todos los dias, pero yo solo la tenia en una esquina tratando de olvidarte. Esa rosa, ha escuchado mi dolor, mis llantos, mis maldiciones, mis alegrias, pero siempre se ilumina mas y crece, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario.

Estoy lista, mi tiempo se ha acabado. Camino hacia el cementerio que queda todo lo cerca que encontre al buscar mi hogar, porque no quería alejarme de ti. Ya lo se, suena egoista de mi parte e ilogico tal vez, pero mi vida no está completa si tú no estás en ella.

Reconosco tu tumba entre las otras, y hago el mismo proceso de todos los dias. Te saludo, te hablo, te cuento lo mucho que te extraño y que daria mucho por volver a verte otra vez. Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla, y la limpio con rapidez, no quiero que me veas llorar.

El cielo va perdiendo su color, y con este mi adiós, para siempre tal vez, porque sé que me esperaras, cuando yo allá llegado junto a ti. Me despido de ti dejando una rosa roja. No es la misma que me has dado, pero si una rosa que reemplaza mi amor por ti hasta que se marchite y la cambie nuevamente.

«Te amo» - susurre por última vez.

Sonrei con tristesa antes de voltearme y caminar rumbo a la tormentosa noche que me esperaba en mi incomodo hogar.

_Se que algún día, cualquiera nos reencontraremos. Aunque sea de la forma menos pensada._

* * *

><p><strong>Okeeeey! Esto es todo, no se si les gustaría que la continuase porque sinceramente se me acaba de ocurrir algo, aunque mi idea principal solo era un One-shoot. Ustedes tieneen la desicion! (:<strong>

**Tampoco seria mala idea mandarme un Review! Nos vemos en otra historia...**

**Javii Wayland Cullen!**


End file.
